Yoga brick is used to help the yoga exercise. It is mainly used for retaining, supporting and balancing the body. When a user makes yoga exercise, he (or she) often retains at a fixed pose. At this moment, the yoga brick can be used as a supporter for expanding the body with a great extent. Current yoga brick has a rectangular shape and is not suitable for being held by a hand. Thus, it is possible that the hand's bone will release to hurt the user. Thus, there is an eager demand for a novel one which can improve these defects to help the exerciser to make yoga exercise effectively.